


A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Star Wars: Rebels Spoilers, mostly angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Ezra is still mourning Kanan, but that doesn't help him from trying to comfort Sabine. Just a little angstly/fluff kind of thing after Jedi Night and Dume...





	A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171115519413/a-grief-that-cant-be-spoken)

Ezra didn’t know what to think, this past day had been a blur. He was drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The weight on his chest came and went, but when it came it hurt – a lot. There was a void in his soul, even though he knew Kanan would say he was still with him, Ezra couldn’t feel him. Every time the realization dawned on him, Ezra felt himself falling, being drowned by depression, fear, defeat. So, he tried not to think about it, instead he focused on the temple, what he needed to do, what to expect. It was working, to a point. Until he saw Sabine. Pain was radiating off of her, but then again it was radiating off of everyone around him. If they could sense the Force he knew they would feel it on him too.

Ezra watched as Sabine went and sat down at the edge of camp, just as Ezra had done earlier. Weariness weighed on his bones but at the same time he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Walking up next to her, he sat down, his eyes darting to the darkening sky before reverting back to her. If she noticed him, she didn’t make any sign of it.

“How did the parade go?”

She was quiet for a moment. “I didn’t get close enough to see much. But the factories are closed. And we saw that thing you told us about. Apparently it can turn invisible, but we managed to-“ her voice broke for a moment, as if she was remembering something painful. “We sent a message to the Empire.”

Ezra could see and feel the turmoil rolling off of her. He didn’t quite know what to say, but his mouth seemed to move for him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

A half laugh escaped her, one that had no amusement in it. “Yeah, I’m great. It’s not like Kana-” Her voice cracked and even at the slight mention of his master’s name, Ezra’s chest tightened, tears threatened to pool in his eyes.

“I know…” Ezra whispered, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, wishing he could comfort her, but not knowing what to say when he was just as broken as she was.

“I keep wondering what I could’ve done to save him to…to fix it…but…no matter what I come up with, I can't change it. He’s just…gone.” Anger and dismay crackled in Sabine’s voice and she slammed her hand on the ground. A moment later a quiet sob escaped her mouth.

Trying to hold back tears of his own, Ezra, pulled her into a hug, which she didn’t resist. In fact, her arms tightened around him, just as tight as his did around her. Muffled sobs sounded from Sabine, and they weighed him down, making it impossible for him to hold back the tears. They were silent at first, but then as the emptiness settled on him again, sobs escaped his mouth. Burying his head in Sabine’s shoulder, Ezra let himself cry. Wishing none of this had happened. Wishing his plan had been better. Wishing Kanan was with him here, right now to comfort him, to tell him it would be okay. But he wasn’t. His friend, his mentor, his second father was gone, and nothing could ever bring him back.


End file.
